The instant invention relates generally to speed sensing devices and more specifically it relates to a self contained deceleration system for a motor vehicle.
Numerous speed sensing devices have been provided in prior art that are each adapted to indicate a decrease in the acceleration of a motor vehicle to the motor vehicles traveling behind. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,332,060; 4,097,842 and 4,384,269 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.